Troy Bolton Doesn't Cheat
by Stessa
Summary: Gabriella is convinced that Troy is cheating on her with Sharpay. All the signs are there. But it turns out, she's in for a surprise. A Troyella oneshot with hints of Troypay.


_So. Here is the deal, 'kay? I used to find it extremely hard to write Gabriella, but now that I think I've gotten better, I present a Troyella one-shot, to see if I can manage. Please read and review. The parts in Italics are Gabriella's point of view._

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own High School Musical. _

* * *

**Troy Bolton Doesn't Cheat**

_I think it all happened when Troy got that weird phone call. It was three o'clock in the morning, and his cell phone started ringing. I was sleeping peacefully next to him in our king size bed, but was woken up by the sound of his cell going off at the table next to him. _

_He woke up too. He didn't seem to be groggy at all. He grabbed his phone and opened it with a flick of his finger, answering it with a happy 'Hello?'. Then he got a worried look on his face and stood out of the bed, to go into the bathroom. He locked the door, and after that I couldn't hear a sound. I was awake, trying my hardest though, but it was impossible, and I didn't want to get out of my warm bed to listen in. It wouldn't be right, it would seem like I didn't trust him. And he was gonna tell me anyway, wasn't he? _

_No. _

_When he came back, he placed his phone on the table, turning it off. He lay down beside me, grabbing his pillow, to hug it close, and go back to sleep. I didn't want to say anything, but I found it weird. Why didn't he tell me who was on the phone in the middle of the night? We had been going out for years, we were living together, sharing bed, sharing food, sharing everything. Something was up._

The next time something odd happened, Gabriella was cooking dinner. She was silently adding a bash of salt to her potatoes when the phone rang. She turned down the heat and grabbed the cordless phone, after drying her hands in her apron. She placed it against her ear, greeting whoever it was with a cheery, "Hi, Gabriella speaking."

"It's me."

It was Troy… _Ah, he's so sweet, calling on his way home from work_, Gabriella mused to herself before answering; "Hi honey! What's up? Are you home soon?"

"I'm sorry…" Troy said, "But I have to stay here and do some work. I know we planned this dinner, but this is important. Can't you save me some food?"

"Of course…" Gabriella said, knowing how disappointed she sounded. She'd been preparing for this all night, "What is it anyway?"

"Ah… some work." Troy replied, "I'm really sorry, let's take a rain check, please? Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Gabriella mumbled, playing with her apron. She wasn't mad, she was just tired and disappointed. She hated when he cancelled. He usually never did, but lately he'd been doing that. He was acting weird, "I'll talk to you when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella replied.

"Bye." Troy said, hanging up the phone. He let out a deep breath, and closed his eyes, hoping she wasn't too angry with him, and that she wasn't sad. He turned around to look at the blonde girl in front of him.

"Is she suspecting anything?" Sharpay asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," Troy replied, picking up his glass, to take a sip of his wine, "Not at all."

--

_I sat down on the sofa, thinking things over. There was something freaky about this. Why was he starting to act this way? Why was he just blowing me off like this? I did everything I could to make dinner lovely, and he cancels a half an hour before he's supposed to get home. Did I do something wrong?_

_I buried my head in my hands, and let a lonely tear slide down my cheek. It was pathetic, I know, but I couldn't help it. I really loved him, and him keeping secrets from me broke my heart. Couldn't he trust me, was that it? Or couldn't I trust him…?_

_Suddenly it occurred to me what might be going on. Had he found someone else? Someone hotter, someone better, someone more beautiful? Was he having an affair with some rich snob? Just the thought of it broke my heart into a million pieces. I didn't know what to think or feel. I just wanted it all to go back to the way it was. How could he do this to me!? _

_I shot out of the couch and into the kitchen again, throwing all the dinner into the trash, angrily starting to do the dishes. To think I had actually cooked for him. I had given him my heart. Ever since I met him back at the ski lodge, I knew he was the one. And when I came to East High and he was there… it was a dream come true, and my life had been dreamy ever since. _

_I threw the dirty plate from my own dinner into the water with a clunk, causing water to splash everywhere. I didn't care. I let the tears fall, and continued washing it off. I didn't have the strength to finish. I let the dishes be, and sat down on a chair by the kitchen table, drying my hands off. _

_Then I took my apron off and dried my eyes. I grabbed the phone and dialled Troy's number, hoping he would answer. If he did, at least I could… I didn't know what I could. I just wanted to speak to him, but it wasn't right to yell over the phone. And maybe I wasn't even right. Maybe there was a perfectly fine explanation for his actions? _

_I waited a few seconds, hoping he'd pick up, and he did… or did he? _

"_Troy's phone?" _

_I didn't need to rewind that one. I hung up like I'd just burned my fingers and threw the phone against the nearest wall. That was a woman speaking! A woman who picked up the phone… and the worst part of it was. I knew who it was. I couldn't believe this. He said he was working, but she had nothing to do with his work. She worked at the local community theatre. What would she be doing there? _

_I couldn't grasp this. Troy Bolton, the love of my life, was cheating on my with one of my friends. Sharpay had changed after the Twinkle Town musical. She had been nicer, and we had all been friends. I never thought she'd do something like this to me. Especially not when she had a boyfriend herself. And Brad was the sweetest guy, not forget to mention totally hot. _

_I stood up from my seat and went upstairs, hopping into a hot shower. How could they do this to me? And to Brad? How was I gonna face them both? Face Troy tonight? I let out a deep breath, thinking I might have to give it time, and let the thoughts sink in. Right now… I just needed sleep._

--

"What was that?" Troy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your house number." Sharpay replied, placing his phone on the table next to them, "I bet it was Gabriella, but she hung up without a word."

"Oh…" Troy looked confused as he took another sip of his wine, "That is weird. Do you think she's catching on?"

"Brad did." Sharpay replied, shrugging her shoulders, "But luckily we don't have him to worry about now. Sorry for calling you the other night to cry my eyes out because of our break-up."

"That's okay, Sharpay, I'm here for you, and I love you." Troy told her, sending her that cute smile of his.

"Thanks," Sharpay mumbled, "But let's finish where we left off, shall we?"

Troy nodded, and Sharpay took his hand, leading him towards her bedroom, which had all the stuff they'd need for their little... 'plan'.

--

_It had been a few nights since the incident with the phone, and I hadn't been able to talk to Troy about it. I was too worried that he might leave me for her. That he was gonna move out and never look back. And even though he was cheating on me, I loved him, and I didn't want to lose him._

_I was moping around at home, vacuuming the living room, when the doorbell rang. I turned the vacuum cleaner off, and made my way towards the door. I could see through the glass that it was a man. It rang again, and I hurried over there, opening the door, and to my surprise.. finding Brad._

"_Uhm hi?" I questioned, smiling at him, "What's up?"_

"_Sharpay says you have my 'Lord of the Rings' DVD?" Brad said, arching his eyebrows together, "I was wondering if I could get it back?" _

"_Sure," I said, waving him with me into the living room, "What do you need it for?"_

"_Well…" Brad said, "Since Sharpay and I broke up, and I'm moving out, I better gather my stuff." _

_I dropped the DVD I had just picked out of the shelf, and turned to look at him, my jaw hanging open, "You broke up?" _

"_Yeah…" Brad said, taking the DVD from the floor, "Didn't Sharpay tell you? I thought you guys were friends?" _

"_She didn't tell me anything." I mumbled, swallowing hard. We hadn't talked that much lately. Not since I figured she was sleeping with my boyfriend. Maybe Brad knew too? I looked at him and let out a deep sigh, "Why did you guys break up?" _

"_After I found out she was seeing some guy behind my back, I wasn't really into it anymore." Brad said, sitting down on my couch, "She wouldn't tell me who though, and apparently she really loves him. She's planning on moving in with him now, when he's told his other half too of course. But that didn't stop her from crying when I broke it off. I really loved her you know?"_

"_I know…" I whispered, sitting down next to him, padding his knee. He said she was planning on moving in with this guy? Did that mean I was gonna lose Troy? No, no! It can't happen. I love him!_

"_Anyway," Brad mumbled, getting up, "I hope I'll see you around sometime Gabby, and say bye to Troy too. I'm living with my parents until I can get an apartment, if you need me." _

_I followed him to the door, kissing his cheek lightly, "Take care, Brad." _

"_You too." _

_I closed the door behind him, leaning against it for strength. This couldn't be true. No way. Troy was not moving in with Sharpay and leaving me. I wasn't gonna let that happen. He meant too much to me._

--

Gabriella was walking through the mall, just having to pick up a few things for Taylor. Taylor was taking care of two sick kids along with Chad, and didn't have time to go grocery shopping. So Gabriella had been at their house to help her clean, and now she went shopping for them.

She had to go home by 7, though. Troy had told her before she left. He said he had something important to discuss with her, and honestly, she was worried out of her mind. Was this the night? Was he gonna tell her that he found someone else and go breaking her heart?

She could feel the tears pressing on her eyelids just thinking about it. She didn't want to lose him. She had only ever been with him. He was the only guy she had ever loved. But if he didn't love her anymore… she was gonna have to let him go.

She was just passing through Victoria's Secret, when her eye caught Sharpay's blonde hair. She stopped and looked through the window, seeing what the blonde was up to. Her eyes went wide, when she saw her own boyfriend right there next to her, picking out lingerie! What was going on?

Gabriella took a step into the shop, ducking behind a table, just as Sharpay was finishing her sentence, "….like this?"

Troy squeezed his eyebrows together in an adorable way and looked at the piece of clothing Sharpay was holding up, "Yeah, that's cute, Pay." He paused, "But we really gotta get going to pick the stuff out for dinner. Right? It has to be perfect, you know?"

"It will be perfect." Sharpay told him, going to the cashier to pay, "Don't worry."

Gabriella let out a deep breath and hurried out of the shop before one of them saw her, her vision clouded with tears. She sat down on a bench far away from them, rubbing her tired eyes. She couldn't believe this. It was too much for her to handle. She took in a deep breath, calming herself, and then she stood up, heading towards her car, to get to Taylor's house.

--

_I locked the front door open, preparing myself for the ultimate letdown. I had prepared my heart to get broken all day long, and now was the time. He was sitting right in there, ready to let me down easy. I threw my purse at the table and took off my snickers, walking into the living room, a dreadful expression on my face._

_What I found in there though, was nothing of what I had expected. Troy was sitting by a well set table, with lit candles, and delicious food on. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes wide. _

"_What's this?" I whispered, pointing at the table. _

"_Take a seat." Troy replied, gesturing to the other chair, "And dig in, I had Sharpay helping me cook this, God knows I can't cook."_

_I frowned by the mention of her name, but sat down nonetheless, looking at my plate, "What's this for?" I questioned, looking him deep in the eyes. This was all so fancy, how come? _

"_I have something to say to you, Gabriella," Troy smiled to me, taking a bite of his food, "So, it's cool if you can just listen, okay?"_

"_Sure…" I replied, unsure of what else to say. If he was gonna break up with me, why did he make all this for me? To make the pain less or what? I didn't understand. _

"_Gabriella…" Troy said, reaching across the table to take my hand, as he slid down off his chair, "I want you to marry me?" _

Gabriella's world froze. Her eyes went wide, as they made contact with Troy's. Slowly her mouth opened, wanting to give him a reply, or just scream out 'what!?', but nothing happened. She just looked at him, his hand in hers.

Ever so slowly, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a white box, opened it for her, and held it up so she could see. Her hand found her mouth. The ring was beyond beautiful, and had to have cost a lot, _a lot_ of money. She didn't know what to say, she just looked at the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Troy asked, his blue eyes shining with hope that she might actually say yes, "Gabriella?"

"But I-" she let out a deep breath, swallowing hard, "I thought you were- What?!"

"Will you marry me?" Troy tried again, not understanding why she had troubles answering. It was either a yes or a no. How hard could that be?

"Yes." Gabriella said, her heart beating, "But I thought you were-"

She got cut off, because the door into their bedroom opened and Sharpay stormed out, squealing like crazy. She wrapped her arms around Gabriella and then she turned to Troy, jumping up and down, "I knew she'd say yes!" she exclaimed, "I knew it! Guys, you're getting married!"

"Calm down, Sharpay!" Troy said, laughing nonetheless.

"Sorry," Sharpay smiled, breathing out, "I kinda ruined your moment there. Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Troy replied, pulling the blonde close to him, kissing the side of her head, "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Sharpay smiled, but then she turned to Gabriella, her smile freezing, "What's up, Gabby? You're awfully quiet?"

"I thought…" Gabriella sighed, "I thought you were gonna break up with me?" she looked at Troy, questions floating in her brown pools, "I thought you were cheating on me!"

"What!?" Troy asked, his smile dropping, "Why would you think that?"

"Because!" Gabriella said, standing up from her seat, "She picked up your phone when you said you were working! Brad broke up with her! And you were never here! I saw you two at the mall together!"

"And you _thought_ I was sleeping with your boyfriend?" Sharpay asked, her eyes showing hurt.

"Yes!" Gabriella whined, "'Cause Brad said you were seeing some guy behind his back, and you were always with Troy!"

"I was not seeing Troy!" Sharpay said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I'm seeing Zeke, okay? He moved back into town. He's opening up his own restaurant, and I ran into him. We couldn't help it." She let out a deep breath, "I can't believe you'd think that about me. And Troy too."

"Troy Bolton doesn't cheat." Troy told her, placing the white box on the table, "Sharpay and I have been together this much because she's been helping me out with all this. She wanted to give you the perfect engagement night. She's practically planned everything with me."

"But you just ruined it." Sharpay whispered, sitting down on the couch, burying her head in her hands, tears threatening to fall. She couldn't believe Gabriella would actually think that about them. Okay, so maybe she had been cheating on her boyfriend, but she would never do it with a guy she knew her friend was madly in love with.

_"I'm sorry guys!" I exclaimed, standing up. I couldn't believe I just blew up like this. How could I…? I should have trusted them more. Sharpay is my friend, she'd never sleep with my boyfriend. I'm such an idiot, how do I make things good now?_

"_You should be." Troy said, "I can't believe you don't have more faith in me." _

"_Me too." Sharpay whispered, standing up, "I'm outta here, I'm meeting Zeke, his wife is out of town. She's coming home tomorrow, and he's gonna break it to her there." _

"_Sharpay, don't leave!" I quickly said, grabbing her wrist, "I'm sorry… I was.. confused, don't be mad at me, please? Please? Tell me you're not mad at me."  
_

"_I'm not mad at you, Gabby," Sharpay told me, her eyes floating with hurt, "I'm just disappointed in you." and with those words she ripped her arm out of my grasp and went out the door. _

_I turned to Troy, tears in my eyes. He'd sat down again, studying his feet. I took the white box, to study it closer. The ring was amazing, it must have cost him a fortune and a lot of extra work at the office. Which could be one of the other reasons to why he hasn't been home much. I looked up again, "It's really beautiful." I whispered. _

"_I know," Troy said, "Sharpay told me exactly what would look good on you. And when she pointed out that ring, I knew it too. You know, Gabby.. I can't believe you'd think that about me." _

"_I was confused, Troy." I told him, sitting down, "And I didn't want to believe it, but it all added up after Brad told me Sharpay was seeing someone. I wasn't gonna confront you with this, I was gonna go on as normal, but when you asked me to marry you, I didn't understand…" _

"_Well," Troy said, a small smile appearing on his lips, "I just wanted you to be my wife, so we could have two beautiful children like Chad and Taylor, and grow old together."  
_

"_We can still do that." I whispered, "Of course.. If I can have the ring and you still want me?"_

"_I've only ever wanted you, Gabby!" Troy said, taking the box out of my hand, "And you can have the ring, if you promise to never doubt me again… and then also promise to marry me!" _

"_I will!" I cried, a smile appearing on my face as he slid the golden ring onto my ring finger, "And I'll never doubt you again, Troy. But honestly, these past days have been hell for me. I'm glad it's over, and that it ended happily." _

"_Me too." Troy said, "And you're gonna have to talk to Sharpay tomorrow. Right now, we need to enjoy our engagement night!" _

"_Yes, I hope she can forgive me." I said, sitting down on my chair, "And that her and Zeke will work it out. I feel sorry for Brad though." _

"_Don't worry," Troy told me, taking a sip of his wine, "It's gonna be okay. Maybe we can even get married together!" _

_I smiled at him, and took a sip of my wine too. I shouldn't have doubted him, should I? I should have known that Troy Bolton doesn't cheat. He's not that kind of guy. Sharpay Evans cheat... but eh, that's a totally different matter. It's nothing I need to worry about on my engagement night. I just need to have fun with the love of my live. Sharpay Evans can cheat all she wants._

* * *

_Cheesy much? Ah yes. And yay! I'm so proud! I've finished my first Troyella! You guys need to really review and tell me if I did an okay job? Maybe I'll write more in future if people like this!_


End file.
